Themes
Description A Theme is the music you hear when playing a level. They are an essential part of Patapon, as they help create the rhythm that the Patapons fight with. Themes can be exclusive to certain levels, or repeated throughout many. In Patapon 3, you can choose what theme you listen to during a level. There are a total of 43 themes in Patapon 3, 41 of which are available for purchase at Silver Hoshipon's Shop, for one star shard each, after you have chosen all 3 endings. List of Themes Patapon 1 *Goroch's Theme (Renamed to Gyorocchi Theme in Patapon 3) *Acchichichi's Theme (Renamed to Hot Hot Hot theme in Patapon 3) *Yahoho's Theme *Rinririn's Theme *Oreoreore's Theme *Pipirichi's Theme (Renamed to Freakout Theme in Patapon 3) *Pikkurakotta's Theme (Renamed to Bikkura-Kotta Theme in Patapon 3) *Gyorogyoro's Theme *Awon's Theme *Ushishi's Theme Patapon 2 *Kachinkoron's Theme *Wuffunfa's Theme *Zunzunzun's Theme *Pokkurimakka's Theme *Moudamepon's Theme (Renamed to Down and Out Theme in Patapon 3) *Ponbekedatta's Theme *Totechitentan's Theme *Hey Whazzat Theme Patapon 3 *Ho Hoi Yahha Theme *Donja Lalin Theme *Ooh Datcool Theme *Bon Voyage Theme *Guppy Puppy Theme *Wa Wa What Theme *Pala Biyappa Theme *Pata Kolassa Theme *Tum-ta-ta-tum Theme *Dottama Gacheen Theme *Spin Spin Miss Theme *Slip Trip Gulp Theme *Gittan Pattan Theme (Unused) *Whoa Gyorocchi Theme *Gyorocchi Rock *Freakout Rock *Bikkura-kotta Rock *Ahh-woon Rock *Ushishi Rock *Kachinkoron Rock *Down and Out Rock *Zunzunzun Rock *Tik Tak Tok Rock *Ponbekedatta Rock *Ho Hoi Yahha Rock (Unused) Trivia *In all of the games Credits, all new Themes are played, with the exception of versus mode themes and rock variants, with the exeption of Ho Hoi Yahha Rock. *Versus mode mission music themes are the only themes that have an alternative version for PonPata, PonChaka, DonDon & DonChaka command songs. *The Patapon 3 Credits includes a theme that is unused. It is a variant of Ho Hoi Yahha Theme. It is mentioned in the code as Ho Hoi Yahha Rock. It can be heard with hacking. *There is also an unused VS theme hidden in Patapon 3's game coding. It can be heard with hacking. *In Patapon 3, a 120-bpm metronome beat is also heard along with the theme. *In Patapon 3, themes from the previous games were slightly altered, mainly increasing the quality and consistency of the melodies. *Some themes are heard naturally around certain bosses. **Gyorogyoro's Theme is always heard when battling Goruru or Garuru. **Pipirichi's Theme is always heard when battling Dodonga and its cousins. **The Hey Whazzat Theme is only heard when battling Dettankarmen or Zuttankarmen. **The Whoa Gyorocchi Theme is only heard when battling one of the three Pandaras. *Some of the themes have been renamed in Patapon 3, like Acchichichi's theme being changed to Hot Hot Hot theme. *Every themes' rock version's pre-fever resembles an actual music genre. **If you prolong the combo (intentionally not getting a perfect four) you'll hear the original theme's leitmotif or melody. es:Temas Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Themes